LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2012
11:22 ? 11:23 Ah, an infobox? 11:28 Hi, Mii 11:37 Yo! 11:39 And bo. 11:40 any one no a good minecraft sever? 11:44 Hello guys. 11:44 Obsidiancraft. 11:44 BRb. 11:45 Back for now! 11:45 So... what are we talking about? 11:45 LOL, I have the least amount of edits by FAR. 11:45 BRB. 11:47 kk 11:48 Back, wait... I am going to switch computers. I might get back on. Bye! 11:53 any others? 11:54 any one want to be my first person on my minecrft sever? 11:54 What is it's IP? 11:55 wait 11:56 my sever is white litsed 11:56 i'll need your ip address to let you in 11:56 Oh. I would be interested in joining. 11:56 ok 11:56 Hm... 11:57 idk the my ip yet 11:57 i need to open up the firewall first, and my dad has the password 11:58 I gtg now, sorry. 12:01 ok 12:18 Hi, Drew 12:18 This chat is asleep 12:18 Hi there 12:18 Hello. 12:19 Hi. 12:19 Anyone here? 12:19 Yep. 12:19 Hi 12:20 hi gtg and I LIKE TO BARREL ROLL! 12:20 Mythrun, I'll stop annoying you if you reply to my message :P 12:20 gtg and I LIKE TO BARREL ROLL! 12:20 he never does, unless its something very important 12:20 :( 12:20 True, true. 12:21 Bye. 12:21 Fareokay. 12:21 I know 12:21 Farefine. 12:21 Lemme reword that: 12:21 And he will, because I'll be annoying enough 12:21 Fareaweful. 12:21 he only answers if he thinks it's important 12:21 That it will be important to send me away :P 12:21 LOL :P 12:22 BACK 12:22 Hi, Lost twilight energy 12:22 Hello, again. 12:22 DId you know that the LMN wiki is 10x awesomer than oranges? 12:22 *MLN 12:22 Oranges? 12:23 yup 12:23 Lemons? 12:23 But I ate some oranges and was k. 12:24 Grapefruit, limes, clementines? 12:25 LEMONS ARE TOO EPIC FOR THE MLN WIKI 12:25 Limes arent, 12:25 and clementines arent either 12:25 Nor grapefruit. 12:27 Hello 12:35 I have a new avvie 12:35 Japanese boxart for Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins 12:39 H! , 12:39 Sorry 12:41 Back, I was also afk :P 12:49 12:51 Hello 12:52 ... 12:55 Dang! 12:55 Hi, Mii 12:56 I missed Shadow96!.. 12:56 Hey. 12:56 Japanese Boxart eh? 12:56 :P 12:56 yip 12:57 WHY DO DAY NOT SELL JAPAN IMPORTS AT THE RETRO VIDEO GAME SHOP D: 12:57 Cuz 12:57 They 12:57 Don' 12:57 t 12:57 get 12:57 them 12:57 :P 12:57 :( 12:57 I hate eBay too 12:57 Why? 12:57 Amazon FTW 12:57 Japanese imports are useless :P 12:57 Except for games not released in this country :P 12:58 Not if it's Super Mario Land 2!!!!!!!!!! 12:58 I want da import D: 12:58 why 12:59 :P 12:59 12:59 hay i need help 12:59 because da game iz so epic 12:59 hay i need help 12:59 With what? 01:00 With what? 01:00 HEY' 01:01 i want to run i big minecraft sever but my dad has his job stuff on are netwock but i want to have a lot of people on my minecraft sever but he thinks that a hacker will get his jod stuff 01:02 what shold i do? 01:02 face filled with palms :P 01:02 i need help not that 01:02 faces growing from palm trees... I just disturbed myself. 01:03 plz i need help 01:03 Do you have two computers? 01:03 3 01:03 one for my mom ,dad and me 01:03 Why not put it on the computer your dads stuff isn't on? 01:04 it is 01:04 man gtg 01:04 bye 01:04 cya 01:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNx-zQDXRY4 01:19 Who joined LU before 2010 ended? 01:19 Me 01:19 me too 01:19 I started playing on Christmas 01:19 2010 01:19 Cool :P 01:20 And I only made it to level 33 before oceanbella gave me the cheat code to get to level 45 :P 01:20 How sad :P 01:20 lol I was 43 before a mythran made me 45 01:27 Yola! 01:27 Hello 01:28 Whats up? 01:28 hi 01:30 Hello 01:30 Hi 01:30 Hello. 01:30 I'm boreed 01:31 :P 01:31 Same here :P 01:32 I am playing minecraft but...BILLY!!!! 01:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hw5RwmcSr2I 01:32 :P 01:33 Minecraft! 01:33 :D 01:33 Minecraft+billy=Epic 01:34 :P 01:34 Skytoon, you still have 0 edits? 01:34 ? 01:34 On this wiki 01:34 On my profile? 01:34 Oh ya I know :P 01:35 Ill work on it know... 01:35 :P 01:35 ok 01:35 w:c:mario:Fat Guy 01:36 BBL 01:37 cya 01:41 Done 01:41 With my profile 01:41 Just changed my picture 01:41 Brb 01:42 Ha Ha!! 01:43 Creeper:D 01:44 Has anyone seen Rio lately on the chat? 01:44 Any one? 01:52 ummm... 01:59 The Vector glitch has returned.... o_O 02:00 D: 02:01 :( 02:04 (cake) 02:04 At last, I back in chat! (evil laugh) 02:05 Hello :P 02:05 Greetings 02:05 How are you 02:06 G'bye. 02:06 Fine thank you 02:06 Farewell 02:07 Has Polt been on? 02:07 Haven't seen em' 02:08 Rat's :( 02:09 Then again, he is time lord 02:09 *a 02:13 Wait, how is the wiki bot away? 02:14 Um... 02:14 Not sure 02:15 Herp derp 02:16 Hi Neal 02:16 Hi Shadow. 02:17 Sup? 02:17 nothing much. You/ 02:17 ? 02:18 Nothin' :P 02:20 Why 02:20 Why what? 02:20 Hey Patch 02:20 hey Patcher of the patches 02:21 (cake) 02:21 Meh, evil glitch 02:21 Hello. 02:21 Greetings to all who arrived while a was glitched up 02:22 Patch, do you know how it's possible for it to show the wiki bot away? 02:23 Does that mean he's not recording chat? 02:23 o_O 02:23 So now Powerminer can go back to being a cannibal 02:23 :P 02:23 WhatÉ 02:24 Sorry, I was afk. 02:24 It shows the wikibot away 02:24 Hallo! 02:24 Hi! 02:24 The bot is technically a user account running a wikia script. 02:24 Greetings 02:24 Brb. :P 02:24 Wow so many people I know start showing up. :P 02:24 Mythrun keeps his computer on all the time to host it. 02:24 o_o 02:24 So he still is recording chat? 02:24 When he's not on the Bot account, it shows "Away", but it's still recording. 02:24 Mythrun has two accounts.. HE HAS BROKEN THE WIKIA RULE! :P 02:24 02:25 dun dun dun 02:25 :P 02:25 (indifferent) 02:25 DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN 02:25 :P 02:25 Anyone here see the Hunger Games? 02:25 No 02:25 :P 02:25 It was great 02:25 Oops gtg 02:25 Bye Shadow! 02:25 Farewell 02:25 I'm too young and immature for that probably. :P 02:25 02:25 Cya guys later! 02:25 Bye Shadow! 02:25 xD at Powerminer's "immature". 02:25 Farewell 02:26 It's not a second account, it's an account running a wikia script which Mythrun is providing. 02:26 Yeah I was joking. :P 02:26 ...which is technically a second account, but he doesn't treat it that way. 02:26 I sometimes think I'm cunning, but I'm probably just more immature. :P 02:26 *cough* 02:26 Like my avatar Nealybealy? 02:27 your avatar scares me 02:27 Now, where's Alcom when you need someone to make a witty comment? 02:27 LOL 02:27 x2 02:27 :P 02:27 patch, go ask Duke Exeter. He's supposed to be witty 02:27 I have taken quite in interest in reading, what say you, old beans? 02:27 Are you still sick Nealybealy? 02:27 Probably asleep 02:28 ... old beans... But yes, I am still sick. Two weeks :/ 02:28 GTG 02:28 Farewell 02:28 Bye Patch! 02:28 Bye Patch! 02:28 OMG 02:28 :P 02:28 :P 02:28 Better go patch that up! 02:28 Nealybealy you are my older then me twin brother. :P 02:28 What? 02:28 But the question is, ARE YOU AN EVIL TWIN BROTHER. 02:28 :P 02:28 Ummm nooo 02:28 PROVE IT 02:28 :P 02:28 i have cookies 02:29 NOM NOM 02:29 Not anymore 02:29 well you didnt realize 02:29 :P 02:29 02:29 that those were 02:29 :P 02:29 TRACKING COOKIES 02:29 GASP 02:29 :P 02:29 dun dun dun 02:29 ???? 02:29 they track you 02:29 and then explode and multiply into more cookies 02:29 Okay 02:30 :P 02:30 :P 02:30 NOM NOM NOM 02:30 :P 02:30 :P 02:30 :P :P :P :P 02:30 :P :P :P :P 02:30 02:30 oh look 02:30 its mister :P 02:30 hi there 02:30 NO ONE TALK 02:30 I need to say a message. :P 02:30 :P 02:30 :P 02:30 :P :P :P :P 02:31 or spam 02:31 SPAM! (angry) 02:31 Ok private chat then. :P 02:31 02:31 XD 02:31 Vector no like spam 02:31 ITS THE BEGINNING OF THE END 02:31 he's spamming me D: 02:32 gtg 02:32 bye 02:32 ... 02:32 Farewell 02:32 Bye 02:36 I DID IT 02:36 :P 02:36 Check private chat Vector. :P 02:36 Vector? 02:37 Vector? 02:37 VECTOOOOOOOOOOOOR 02:40 Farewell 03:06 Ah, so quiet 03:42 allo! 03:43 hello*! 03:51 Hi, there! 03:51 Hello, again! 07:42 whoa.. i haven't been here for aaaages.... 07:42 Hi! :) 12:25 hi 12:34 SO GUYS 12:35 I GOT MY DAD TO LET ME RUN IT IN TH CLOUD 12:46 heoll 12:47 spam 12:47 any one there? 12:47 alcome , msd? 12:56 Hi 01:04 (cake) 01:06 Vector's Here! 01:13 hi 01:13 Greetings 01:14 Greetings 01:14 Test 01:14 Meh, evil glitch 01:14 BRB 01:19 I ARE DUNECAT, I CONTROLS THE SPICE, I CONTROLS THE UNIVERSE 01:20 ????? 01:20 Are you okay? 01:20 New avvie. 01:21 Ah 01:21 I want searching through my thousands of pictures and found this. 01:21 *Went 01:21 I think it 01:21 *I think it's from the LOL-Cat website. 2012 03 28